One of the more remarkable scientific trends during the 1980's has been the mutual reciprocal movements of molecular biologists into questions of neuroscientific interests and neuroscientists, particularly those interested in human neurological disorders having a genetic basis and those interested in the structural parameters of neural function, into questions of gene and mRNA structure. Studies of the nervous system may represent perhaps the major intellectual and experimental endeavor of biological science over the next few decades. The consequences of this endeavor will have profound effects on the way human society perceives itself. The recent inaugural MOLECULAR NEUROGENETICS meeting combined presentations about vertebrates and invertebrates, cell lineages and cell interactions, cell biology, pharmacology, electrophysiology, biochemistry, and descriptions of the genetics underlying several neuropathologies. This application seeks support for the next two FASEB Summer Research conferences on MOLECULAR NEUROGENETICS.